Doing Your Own Stunts
by JazziePerson
Summary: TV Show Episode Title Challenge - Prompt Set #21: Title Challenge: Just Like in the Movies - Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan go out to apprehend an UnSub and things get a bit hairy.


**Author's Note:** Hah! It's been ages since I wrote any Fanfiction! I'm very sorry it's taken so long but I was on holiday and then I was avalanched by school work. Gah! But I'm back now and have been re-inspired to write. I will get on to Four Walls. In fact, I think I'm going to rewrite it so sit tight. It will be coming soon! Enjoy this and please review!

DISCLIAMER: I don't own any of the characters.

**Prompt Set #21**

Show: Everwood

Title Challenge: Just Like in the Movies

Doing Your Own Stunts

Hotch signalled to Prentiss and Morgan to get out of the SUV. They did so silently, leaving the doors open a crack so the loud noise would not alert their UnSub. This UnSub, Gary Mills, 48, was a cop killer and Hotch was convinced that FBI meant cop in his eyes. He wasn't taking chances. So he'd left Rossi and Reid to keep the cops at the station and taken Morgan and Prentiss to apprehend the bastard. He'd killed five cops and injured three innocent civilians in the process. Whatever this guy had against cops was bad enough but the first civilian injured, Patricia Jones, 19, had died half an hour ago. Hotch was angry. But the cops back at the station were downright incensed. If they had been allowed to come, they would've shot on sight. Hotch had no doubt about that. But he couldn't let that happen. Even a scumbag like Mills deserved to live, if only long enough for a trial, the families to get closure and for him then to have the death penalty hung around his neck. That, he deserved. Hotch couldn't argue with the cops wanting to kill him; a little part of him wanted to as well, but the families deserved justice and this guy had to suffer.

Hotch glanced at Morgan and Prentiss. Morgan already had his gun out and held it steady, in two hands, awaiting Hotch's instruction. Prentiss was watching the house, her eyes narrowed slightly, her hand on her holster, as ready as Morgan. Even though she didn't actually have her gun out yet, Hotch didn't doubt that if he gave the command, she'd be as fast, if not faster to obey than Morgan. They all wanted this guy.

Morgan twitched, obviously desperate to get going. Hotch nodded to him and the three of them marched up to the front door. Morgan reached up to bang on the door.

Three loud knocks. "Gary Mills, FBI. Open up!"

Prentiss exchanged a glance with Hotch. Morgan was pissed if ever she'd seen it.

"Mills, we're coming in." Morgan shouted. And promptly kicked in the door. He charged in, luckily still rational enough to remember to be cautious. Hotch and Prentiss followed him, guns aloft, waiting to find their guy.

"Clear." Prentiss shouted, having checked the front room.

"Clear." Hotch echoed her as he exited the kitchen.

Morgan made no such affirmation. But then there was a gunshot and a muffled yell that sounded a lot like Morgan.

Prentiss and Hotch didn't waste a second. They raced down the hallway and out of the back door, into the small garden. Guns held up at chest height, they both stopped, momentarily blinded by the sun and stunned by the sight they saw.

Mills had his gun held to Morgan's head and was slowly inching away from them. Morgan had his hands up, his gun nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa." Hotch said slowly. "Mills, put the gun down. You know you don't want to kill my agent."

Mills scoffed and Prentiss sucked a breath in through her teeth. "No, I think he definitely wants to." She hissed, clicking off the safety of her weapon. She wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Mills, drop the gun or I'll blow your brains out. Your choice." She said, almost conversationally.

Morgan raised his eyebrows at her. She'd never tried this talking-down tactic before.

"Really?" Mills scowled. "What if I blow your colleagues brains out first?"

"Well," Prentiss seemed to consider the question. "Then I guess, I'll have to fight with Agent Hotchner over who gets to kick the shit out of you first. He's a gentleman so he would let me go first under usual circumstances but if you kill Agent Morgan, I don't think he'll be so courteous."

Mills laughed shakily. Prentiss didn't, her gaze steely.

"She's not joking, Mills." Hotch warned, his grip shifting on his gun.

"Are you in charge then, Agent Hotchner?"

"Last time I checked, yes."

Mills sniffed nervously. "Then maybe you're a better prize than Agent Morgan." He removed the gun from Morgan's temple and raised it, aiming at Hotch.

Before anyone could shoot, Prentiss suddenly shouted. "Morgan, duck!" Morgan did as instructed and threw himself forward onto the grass. Prentiss launched herself forward, off the ground and over Morgan, smashing straight into Mills. The force of her tackle sent the pair of them tumbling backwards, rolling over and over on the grass. Morgan scrambled up and caught the gun Hotch threw to him. Hotch yanked his second gun out of his ankle holster and the pair of them ran forward to help Prentiss. When they reached the heap Prentiss and Mills had landed in, they saw that rather than lying in a heap, Prentiss had her knee pressed forcefully into the small of Mills' back, causing him to whine rather pathetically. She cuffed him and stood up, taking care to put pressure on her knee, making Mills yelp.

She looked up at Morgan and Hotch who were slowly lowering their guns. "Shut your mouths, guys."

"Since when did you start doing your own stunts, Prentiss?" Morgan smirked, handing the gun back to Hotch.

"It's not the first time I've tackled an UnSub, Morgan. But, I have to admit, it hurts more than it looks in the movies." She rubbed her neck gingerly. "Anyway, you, Morgan, should be thanking me. I just saved your life."

"I had it _completely_ under control."

Emily raised her eyebrows at him. "Yeah, sure you did."

Morgan slapped her across the back of the head.

Hotch watched them, a smile tugging at his lips. Well, things could have gone a lot worse. He shook his head to himself before pulling out his cell phone to call Rossi. He spoke briskly to Rossi, watching Prentiss and Morgan fight playfully. He was eternally grateful that for one more day his people were safe. Because he knew, one day, they weren't going to come back complete. But that day could wait for now. Today, everyone was safe. Today, they were getting justice. He reached down and yanked Mills onto his feet. Today, was a good day.


End file.
